Rescue patrol (ocs)
this is where i gonna put my pups bios. The rescue patrol are a group of seven pups,they are like the well known paw patrol,since the leader of the this pup team happneds to be the older sister of the leader of the paw patrol,ryder. instead of a lookout,they have a headquarters,or h.g. they are a bit more advance in technology,and they also have customs vehicles. they live at paradise bay which is similar To adventure bay but different. there's a island called harmony island where one of the members was originally found. The pups Violet -"let's rock and roll!" a beagle mix that loves music so much,it's her job. she is the music pup,ready to help out any party or celebration in need,BUT she also has a knack for technology,she can fix ALMOST anything to simple household items like toaster to bigger and more advance objects like computer . she has drives a custom vehicle,a old race car that was turn into the "pink music box" as violet nicknames. she also put stereos on each the front side of the car cuz she wanted to make it special. she a also has a vey special pair of headphones. her and Alice have very special bond. she develops a crush on rocky for some reason..... Sunny-"go green!"-sunny is a golden retriever with odd white paws and belly that is very Eco-friendly,he is one of the nature pups and "max" 's best friend ,his job is the beach and nature pup meaning he makes sure the beach is clean and saved . he is a good builder and has a knack for building things with any thing he finds. he loves to explore forests and often comes homes bringing a bug or too. his vehicle is well unique . he and rocky like hanging out with each other as well Maxwell 'max'-"all day and all night i will make sure the creatures of this land are safe" a doberman pincher and Rottweiler mix that is kind small for his age ,he is also one of the nature pup ,and his job is the nature/forest ranger pup ,his job includes :giving kids nature tours,making sure no one has gotten into poison ivy,helping out the little creatures,mainly bunnies with food and safety. he also a bit of a softie,drives a pick-up truck with a few adjustments angel-"im here to heal!" -a chiweenie that is very sweet ,she comes from a family of veterinarian and doctors ,so she became one ,she is also a small pup,so the team cautions of her near water. little body,tiny paws don't do well. she speaks both Spanish and English ,an avid butterfly watcher. she often helped the paw patrol with missions,since they the one who found her (long story) which caused "the problem" a feud between zuma and Marshall (another long story) http://silversparkle1234.deviantart.com/journal/paw-patrol-oc-Angel-482143754 (read this to learn about her,my personal oc) scout:-"no need to fear!,my nose is here"-a detective pup who is the adventurous one of the seven ,he is willing to help out anyone. his loyalty and devotion to his friends can sometimes get him trouble . he loves to take naps and is often seen napping under trees. in others words,he is a loyal pup who just wants to help someone.. he's violet best friend,which let to him liking her and became sightly jealous of rocky.just Maxwell has his vehicle is a odd-looking car . melody and snowy- "the snow pups twins are ready for an arctic adventure!" - melody (husky/Eskimo mix) is the snow rescue pup ,she is the one looking for missing people hidden in the snow(she has blue eyes),her clumsy sister snowy (husky/German shepherd mix) job is similar to rubble but she digs thru snow and she has long fur so she often trips often and her own paws ,she the snow mountain pup ,she has a slight crush on chase. The pup badges violet:pink music note with paw paws on both sides Maxwell;tree with a butterfly flying across and a flower on the bottom sunny:a sun with the water on the bottom and with the recycle symbol angel:the red cross symbol and a pink heart with a smiley dog and cat melody:a snowy mountain with a red cross symbol snowy: a green snowflake scout; black question mark and magnifying glass 'trivia ' melody and snowy were a bit inspired by tundra and copper . Maxwell was originally supposed to be a Rottweiler and his name was Rufus angel was the last to be created i sometimes forget about her i considered changing sunny to be a girl ,cause zuma needs some love. Fears Violet:the dark (i have this fear,DON'T JUDGE!) ,scary things,ghosts,Halloween(she likes Halloween ,she just does NOT like getting scared.) Maxwell;bats,his father (i explain this in a story) losing his friends ,caves ,bears. sunny;lighting and thunder ,small spaces,(he is the biggest out of all the pups), scout:getting lost ,ironically since HE the one finding lost people,forest at nighttime ,bugs (especially beetles) angel:water (drowning) cause she the smallest member of the team so she has to be really careful,she also afraid of birds mostly ones that are bigger than her . melody:snow storms (I'll explain this in a story), snowy;snow storms ,and foxes,wolves and fire. Family violet:Alicia or Alice is her owner/best friend ,so she grew up with her and Alice's brother melody and snowy; born and raised by their parents .they lived on mountain.... .. until ..something happened. Maxwell;grew up with a loving mother but a terrible father sunny;he either does not have one or he can't remember angel:she has a nice family scout;not much is know about his family Friends The seven pups had a pretty good relationship with the paw patrol. the girls hang out with sky and the guys hang out with chase,mashall,zuma,rocky and rubble. angel seems to be in a bit of an affection war between zuma and marshall,snowy tries to impressed chase but ends up failing cause of a certain cockapoo,when that happens rubble tries to cheer her up. violet likes to help out rocky and sunny when they are fixing things so this cause her to get a crush on rocky and a sightly jealous scout. Maxwell is friends with everyone and their is no drama or problems with hi,,. melody is also friends with everyone as well. Voice Actors and Actresses young violet:filly ;filly rainbow dash (ashleigh ball):older violet:rainbow dash (ashleigh ball) young melody:Claire corlett (voice of sweetie belle from mlp) older melody:Kathleen barr (voice of Trixie lulamoon from mlp) young snowy: older snowy:tara strong (twilight sparkle) young Maxwell: Luci christian (honey from oran high school host club) older maxwell:andrew Francis (shinning armor) young angel:filly fluttershy (Andrea libman) older;Britt mckillip (princess cadance) does this work?. young:scout:graham verchere (voice of pipsqueak from mlp ) older scout: leo from tmnt (i not sure what voice actor to use for him) evryone want to help me with the voices?. Stories they are in http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rescue_patrol:a_pawful_mission Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Pup Category:Dogs